Secret Friends
by WhiteStars
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, Kagome and Bankotsu become secret friends.
1. The Pain

Secret Friends

Chapter One

The Pain

Kagome ran away from the scene she just saw.

She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together.

Her vision was blurred by her tears and while running, Kagome bumped into someone. She fell on the ground and looked up. It was Bankotsu. She got on her knees and hugged Bankotsu's. Bankotsu got down to Kagome's level and hugged her back. Bankotsu realized she was asleep after stopped crying. He waited until she would get up to ask her what happened.

It was the middle of the night when she woke up.

"...Why were you crying," Bankotsu asked her.

Kagome looked at him before answering.

"I just saw Inuyasha with Kikyo." Then she began explaining the whole story of Inuyasha and Kikyo, and even the part of her being from a different time. She was surprised he was such a good listener. "Its just so hard for me to see them together," Kagome finished. "That's why I feel so much pain. You probably think I'm weak," Kagome said while looking down.

"You're not weak," Bankotsu nearly screamed. Kagome looked up and stared at him hard. It was her time to listen. "These are only normal feelings that anyone could have. And it does not make you weak. I know. I know because I have been through this not long ago. It is hard to loose someone you love. I've lost my brothers," Bankotsu said while clenching his fists.

Kagome looked at him with sympathy.


	2. Understanding

Secret Friends

Chapter Two

Understanding

"So do we understand each other?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome nodded and got up.

"So I'll see you tonight, right here?" Kagome asked Bankotsu.

"Of course, because you and I are now secret friends," Bankotsu replied while smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smiled too.

He watched her leave.

* * *

Kagome took a bath before going back so Inuyasha wouldn't smell Bankotsu on her.

After finishing, Kagome walked back to camp and slipped into her sleeping bag. Kagome looked up into a tree.

_Inuyasha came back_, she thought. _I wonder if he really is a sleep_

She whispered "sit" so it seemed like it was in her sleep.

Inuyasha fell down from his cursed at her.

Well he is awake now, Kagome thought while laughing sofly.

Then she drifted into a light slumber.


	3. Punishment

Secret Friends

Chapter Three

Punishment

Kagome woke up when the sun hit her face.

"Kagome, you're usually up earlier than me,''Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry Sango, I didn't really get that much sleep last night," Kagome said in her sleepy voice.

"Kagome, come on we have to go shard hunting," Inuyasha yelled.

_Go ask Kikyo,_ Kagome angrily thought.

_"_As soon as we eat,'' she yelled back.

"What are we having?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Trout again," she replied.

Kagome groaned as Sango laughed at her.

Everyone all sat around the small fire waiting for their fish. As Shippo was about to grab a the last fish, Inuyasha put his hand on the stick. Shippo growled at him and Inuyasha simply punched him on the head. "Kagome," Shippo cried out. After swallowing her bite of fish, Kagome said "sit."

Inuyasha fell down into the fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Kagome!"

Kagome said sit again.

Shippo was laughing.

"Miroku run to the river and get some water," Sango ordered him,not really panicking. Miroku walked over to the river, taking his time, and scooped up some water in his came back.

"Where's the water," Sango asked him."I guess it fell through my hands," he lazily replied. They knew Inuyasha went to see Kikyo because of the way Kagome was acting.

Inuyasha screamed again.

"Sit boy,'' Kagome said again.

Shippo laughed harder

"Kagome stop it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed.

She pushed Inuyasha towards the river and said "Sit Boy."

Inuyasha came up. The fire was gone but Inuyasha's face, was burned

Everyone laughed this time, except for Inuyasha of course.


	4. Meeting

Secret Friends

Chapter Four

Punishment

* * *

Sorry something happened to this chapter. I have to find it in my computer or write another one.


	5. Promise

Secret Friends

Chapter Five

Keeping The Promise

Kagome took a bath before going back to Inuyasha and the , this time Inuyasha noticed Kagome walking back, Inuyasha appeared in front of Kagome's sleeping bag."Where were you," Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha, I went to take a bath,'' Kagome replied.

Inuyasha sniffed her.

"You don't smell nice though," Inuyasha stated.

"That's because I just took a dip in the water," she told him. "Now goodnight."

"..."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome."

She went into her sleeping bag while Inuyasha went into his tree.

* * *

Morning came.

Kagome and her friends stopped into a nearby village since Sango needed some new shoes.

While waiting for her, Miroku flirted with the woman. He took Shippo and Kirrara. It made the woman think he was the owner of those two cute animals. They laughed and talked about Shippo and Kirrara. Of course Miroku had to promise he would give Shippo some toys and Kirrara fish.

It was just Kagome and Inuyasha.

She remembered what Bankotsu told her.

_Do me a favor. If Inuyasha is sitting on a roof, say sit._

She began laughing.

"What's so funny Kagome," Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said shaking her head.

"Inuyasha, you want to talk."

"Sure."

"Okay, lets sit on the roof of that hut."

She pointed towards it and Inuyasha carried her there.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry about getting your face all burned."

"Its okay."

"Really?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I guess. What was that all about any way?"

"I don't know, I think I was just a little cranky. The other night, I didn't get that much sleep."

"You said you came back from the Hot Springs yesterday, did you go the other night to?"

"Um, no. I just, it was hard for me to fall asleep. Last night too, so I thought going to the Hot Springs would make it better."

"Its really alright Kagome."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I promise I won't say _"**sit**"_ unnecessarily."

"OWW.''

Inuyasha fell off the roof.

"Sorry," Kagome yelled down.

"Its… okay," Inuyasha whispered in pain


	6. The Plan

Secret Friends

Chapter Six

The Plan

Kagome and everyone else ended up spending the night in the village.

It was Miroku's idea. He claimed that there was an evil spirit hanging over the richest house that can only be gone from excersism, which he did and only asked for a stay in the village with his friends until the morning.

It was night in the village. Everyone had just finished eating and was ready to go to bed.

Kagome wanted to sneak out and go see Bankotsu but the problem was that Inuyasha hadn't gone to sleep yet. He was eying her very closely to see if she would get up and go off on her own again.

She looked over to see eyes were closed. Kagome was certain Inuyasha was asleep.

She quietly crept out of the hut she and everyone else shared.

When Kagome got out, she ran as fast as she could to the forest.

Bankotsu was over there, looking impatient.

He smiled when Kagome came.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Bankotsu said to Kagome.

Kagome sat down. "Yea, well Inuyasha just wouldn't fall asleep and I had to wait until then," she explained to Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu, I did what you told me to do."

"Huh?"

"Remember, you said to tell me to sit Inuyasha when he was on a roof.

Bankotsu nodded. "Uh huh."

"So I did."

"How did you get him to go up there?"

"I told him I wanted to talk."

"Did he fall painfully or not?"

Bankotsu wanted to know.

"It wouldn't have been so painful if his face wasn't still so sore from the burn."

"So then it was, right?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Good for him."

Bankotsu laughed.

"Hey Bankotsu, what do you do when I'm not around?"

"I wait until its night for you to show up."

"Really?!"

"Of course not, I have a life."

Kagome looked disappointed.

"So what do you do?"

"I go to the village, kill some people, drink some sake, eat, walk around, all that."

"Kill people? Bankotsu, you know that there is no reason to kill innocent people."

"I'm a mercenary. That's my reason."

"Well…I guess I can't stop you."

"No you can't."

Kagome sighed. Then she looked up into the sky.

"Bankotsu, aren't the stars so beautiful?"

"They're just stars."

"Yeah but in my time, you can't really see them all clear and bright like these because of the street lights."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What's it like in your time Kagome?"

"Well, in my time, there are tall buildings and houses. It might seem pretty cool to you but it's nothing compared to here. There are no forests in my time and you can hardly even see the stars. And there aren't any demons there either."

"No demons, what happened to them?"

"I don't know, they probably all died out."

"Kagome, do you think I could ever go to your time?"

"You want to go to my time?"

"Its only fair, you've already seen mines."

Kagome smiled.

"Okay, but how? I mean I'm sure you can get through because of your sacred jewel shards, but what will I tell Inuyasha and the other Bankotsu?"

"Don't worry Kagome, I have a plan."


	7. The Well

Secret Friends

Chapter Seven

The Well

Kagome waited until Inuyasha got remembered the plan that Bankotsu told her. "Hey Inuyasha, can we go by the river. I need to fill up these water bottles. Besides, I thought we should have some water to carry with us before leaving."

"Okay Kagome lets go."

They walked over to the river was only a few minutes away from the village.

Kagome knelt down and put her water bottle into the river.

Inuyasha watched her. He hadn't noticed that Kagome was gone last night again.

_Okay, where is Bankotsu. He said he'll come over here to kidnap me so we could go to my time. That was the plan. And I don't sense his jewel shards. _

Inuyasha started sniffing the place.

"I smell graveyard soil," Inuyasha said while getting his sword out.

Suddenly Kagome got a feeling in her pulse.

_That's Bankotsu, Kagome thought _

Out of the mist, Bankotsu came carrying his sword.

His eyes were closed.

_He did remember the plan?_ Kagome asked herself

Bankotsu opened his eyes.

Inuyasha growled.

"Grr… what are you doing here Bankotsu.

Bankotsu pointed at Kagome.

"The girl."

Kagome tried to act scared.

She gasped.

"Yea, well your not getting her."

Inuyasha charged at Bankotsu

Bankotsu simply moved out of the way.

Then he punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

Inuyasha groaned in pain.

Don't hurt him, Kagome mouthed to Inuyasha.

Bankotsu nodded.

After knowing this, Bankotsu simply pushed Inuyasha to the ground.

Inuyasha was shocked.

"D… did you just…push me?"

Bankotsu took this chance to grab Kagome.

Kagome once again pretended to be scared.

She yelled.

"Not to loud Kagome," Bankotsu whispered into her ear.

"Sorry Kagome whispered back.

"KAGOME," Inuyasha shouted.

But they were already gone.

Inuyasha got up.

"Damn, I let them get away."

* * *

After they were far away from Inuyasha, Bankotsu set Kagome down.

"So when are we going to your time?"

"Lets go right now."

"I just can't believe you can really travel through time just through a well,' Bankotsu said while they were walking.

"It's the bone eaters well. That well is different because it has special powers. I think anyone can travel through it. Probably I could because the sacred jewel was in my body. Now I can travel back and forth with just the jewel shards. I'm sure you can too because of your jewel shards.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"I am."

"Okay then…"

"We are here Bankotsu."

Bankotsu and Kagome went through the trees. They reached a clearing. There were grass, trees, vines, flowers, and butterflies surrounding the clearing. In the middle of it was a well.

"Is that it," Bankotsu asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Lets go."

Bankotsu and Kagome started walking towards the well.

Bankotsu looked down.

"How do we get to your time?"

"We jump."

"Jump. You want me to jump?"

"I said we, meaning us. We'll jump together."

Bankotsu looked uncertain.

"And what if we don't make it. I know you will but me."

"The only reason I can get to my time is because I have jewel shards with me. You do too. I remember when Inuyasha first came to my time, it was because he could just get through and I'm sure if it doesn't let you go through even if you have the jewel shards, then it will let you get through because i believe it will."

Kagome said that with so much confidence that Bankotsu had to go along with it.

"Only because you believe I can get through Kagome."

Kagome grinned.

She moved closer to him and held his hand.

"We'll do this together."

Bankotsu didn't know why but that made him feel better.

"Ready Bankotsu."

Bankotsu nodded.

"One…Two…Three…Lets Jump."

They jumped into the well.


	8. Kagome's Time Part One

Secret Friends

Chapter eight

Kagome's Time

Kagome felt the familiar blue light surround her. She looked to her left to find that Bankotsu had let go of her hand. She felt kind of disappointed. Then she looked up to see if Bankotsu was above her. But she had already arrived in her time. The light had disappeared and Kagome got out. "Bankotsu," she called out. Kagome looked down the well. She saw the blue light again and Bankotsu appeared. She jumped down into the well again.

"Bankotsu, you made it through."

"Yea, it worked."

Bankotsu looked around. "So this is your time Kagome?"

"This is it Bankotsu." He looked around again. " It looks kind of like back in the past."

Kagome thought for a moment before saying, " That's because this is an old, ancient well."

"Oh I remember now, you told me this was the bone eater's well, the well that's also in the Forest of Inuyasha."

"I can't believe you remembered. My grandpa takes care of this well house, we can go meet him."

"Lets get out of here first," Bankotsu laughed.

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

Bankotsu got out first and then extended his hand out for Kagome to hold while she was climbing out.

"Thanks."

Kagome opened the doors to the well.

"Bankotsu, this is my time."

Bankotsu looked outside.

Kagome giggled.

"What do you think?"

"Amazing."

Kagome giggled again and grabbed his hand,

"Come on, we still have more to see."

Kagome took him outside by his hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"Inside my house."

"Your what?"

Kagome thought that Bankotsu would know what a house was. She was wrong. "Where I live. We call it a house."

"Okay."

Bankotsu was anxious to see what Kagome's 'house' looked like.

He felt Kagome let go of his hand.

Bankotsu looked up to find him and Kagome standing in front of a door.

Kagome had her hand on the knob.

"Okay Bankotsu this, Kagome twisted the door knob, is my house."

She opened the door.

Kagome and Bankotsu walked in together.

Bankotsu looked around.

"Are you thirsty Bankotsu?"

"Very."

"Do you want some soda?"

"Soda…"

"It's a uh drink, trust me you'll like it."

"Okay then soda."

"Stay here Bankotsu, I'll go get it."

Kagome walked into the kitchen.

Bankotsu watched her leave and sat on a velvety seat.(couch)\He looked up and found a big, black box.(television) "What is this," Bankotsu wondered out loud while touching it after getting up.

* * *

Kagome walked over to the fridge.

She found a note on it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Me, grandpa, and Sota are visiting your sick aunt in _

_Shokuku. We won't be home until a week. I thought_

_of writing you a letter just in case you came home _

_the other time._

_Love,_

_Mom _

"I guess me and Bankotsu are alone for a bit," Kagome said out loud.

She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of grape juice.

Then she pored it into two cups and put some ice in it.

She thought of not doing that because Bankotsu might not now what ice was but she could just explain it to him.

* * *

"What are these buttons? Bankotsu asked no one in particular.

He pressed the first button .

Then a picture of a man's face appeared and sound could be heard. The man held up this weird looking creature with at least eight arms and a slender body with the top of its head looking like a mushroom.

"AHHHH," Bankotsu screamed.

Kagome heard the scream.

"Bankotsu, what's wrong. Why did you scream?"

"That thing, what is it?"

Bankotsu pointed to the TV.

"I watch discovery channel a lot. That guy is a scientist holding up a squid. A squid is an animal in my time," Kagome explained. "And this, is a TV, it's an electronic device that has pictures and sounds coming from it."

Bankotsu sighed.

"That was scary."

Kagome smiled and said, "I'll go get the soda."

Bankotsu sat on the couch again until Kagome came back with the cups of soda.

"Here," Kagome said handing his cup.

Bankotsu brought the cup to his mouth.

"I got grape flavored soda."

Bankotsu spit it out.

"Kagome, I feel something bubbling in my mouth."

He looked at her and saw that there was soda on her face.

"Sorry," Bankotsu whispered.

Kagome let out a sigh.

"Bankotsu, that's just how soda is supposed to feel like."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to keep on drinking it. And even though I have soda all over my face, at least you tried it."

"Right. So Kagome, do you need any help washing that off your face?"

"Sure, lets go into my room."

Kagome lead Bankotsu up the stairs and opened the door to her room after they got upstairs.

"Bankotsu, you can stay in here while I take a bath."

"Okay Kagome, but right now I'm kind of hungry."

"Let me make you something before I bathe."

Kagome walked back down, Bankotsu following.

"This is the kitchen. Do you want some oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal? I never heard of it, but I guess I guess I can try it."

Kagome clapped her hands and smiled.

"Great."

Then she began taking out the ingredients and putting them on the counter by the stove. She took out a pot and put in the raw oatmeal with milk. " It looks hard Kagome." "Its easy Bankotsu," Kagome replied, her eyes still on the pot.

"No I meant the oatmeal looks hard."

"Oh, that's because the oatmeal isn't done yet. The heat from this stove will make it softer."

Bankotsu nodded understandingly.

About five minutes later, Kagome turned off the stove.

She went to the cabinet and took out a bowl and a spoon from a drawer Kagome filled up the bowl with the oatmeal from the pot with the spoon and handed it to Bankotsu. "Here you go Bankotsu, you can take it up to me room and eat it there if you like."

"Thanks. But I'll eat it here."

"Okay."

Kagome went upstairs to take her bath.

* * *

"This is really good," Bankotsu said out loud.

Before he knew it, he finished all of if.

"There must be some more in the pot."

He walked over to it and put his finger into the pot to taste it a little bit.

"This tastes hard."

Bankotsu looked at the stove and remembered what Kagome had said.

_The heat from this stove will make it softer_

"Let me use the stove to make it a little less hard."

He turned on the stove remembering how Kagome had done it. But Bankotsu got confused with the numbers so he just turned the circle as far as it could go. He decided to wait in the living room until it was done.

Bankotsu looked into a shelf of books by a window after he walked into the living room.

He found a photo album.

Bankotsu opened it and found pictures of Kagome with some other people he did not know. He was so caught up with the pictures that he forgot to check on the oatmeal. He remembered to check on it after seeing a picture of Kagome in her house. Most of the pictures were taken at her school. "Oh crap, the stove."

Bankotsu ran into the kitchen and found that the stove was on fire.

Bankotsu panicked and then thought of going to Kagome.

He ran upstairs.

"Kagome, Kagome."

He opened the door to Kagome's room to find that Kagome was brushing her hair, naked.

Kagome screamed.

"BANKOTSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE, I'M NAKED."

"Kagome the stove is on fire," Bankotsu said closing his eyes.

"What, you let it on fire?"

Kagome grabbed her towel and put it around her body. She grabbed Bankotsu's hand again and headed down to the kitchen. Bankotsu opened his eyes when he felt something warm on his hand. "Kagome, I'm so sorry."

Kagome didn't reply. She grabbed the fire extinguisher from the living room and sprayed it all over the stove. The smoke cleared and Bankotsu realized the fire was gone. Kagome sighed and faced Bankotsu. "Don't ever use the stove without me there with you again," Kagome said looking at him.

Bankotsu nodded.

"Are you mad, Kagome?"

"Not any more."

Kagome smiled.

Bankotsu did too, for the fact Kagome wasn't mad.

* * *

_A/N: I'd like to thank Kittyb78 for helping me write this chapter. Your ideas really helped._

_Thanks for your reviews and pms. And I will also be updating Kagome's Time part 2 later today._


	9. Kagome's Time Part Two

Secret Friends

Chapter Nine

Kagome's Time Part Two

"I'm bored Kagome." Bankotsu whined.

Kagome laughed. " Go to sleep Bankotsu," Kagome told him for the third time. Bankotsu pause before once again saying, "I'm bored Kagome." Kagome sighed. "Bankotsu, its ten in the night. We can have more fun tomorrow." "More fun," Bankotsu muttered under his breath. "I promise Bankotsu," Kagome told him. Bankotsu also sighed. " Alright then, I'll go to sleep." Kagome smiled.

"Goodnight Bankotsu."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again. She turned to lay on her side, facing the window and looked down at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, are you okay?" Kagome asked him. " Sure, I am."

" I mean are you comfortable sleeping on the ground?"

" I've been sleeping like this all my life. I'm used to it by now," Bankotsu replied. Kagome thought for a moment. " Even after being revived?" Kagome asked. " Even after that," Bankotsu answered. "Then you probably are used to it." Kagome smiled. " Right Kagome."

Kagome turned around to her other side. Then she moved back to say to Bankotsu," Good night."

"Goodnight Kagome. And Kagome, can you sleep facing my way like this?" Bankotsu hopefully asked.

"Of course but, why?"

"I want to see your sleeping face."

"I'll do it." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, I want to see your face every time before going to sleep and first thing in the morning."

"How sweet," Kagome whispered.

They said goodnight to each other for the third time.

* * *

Kagome woke up before Bankotsu. He took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. It was a Saturday so Kagome didn't have school. When Kagome got out of the bathroom, she thought of waking up Bankotsu. Then she saw how peaceful he looked while sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping face and left downstairs to go make breakfast.

"Maybe Bankotsu would like eating oatmeal again," Kagome said to herself.

Then she shook her head. "He should try something new like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." she smiled to herself. "I used to love eating that. I think I'll also make some other things…"

Kagome began cooking. She spent at least an hour on it.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up when he smelled something good. "What's that smell?" He walked downstairs into the kitchen to find that Kagome had made breakfast and put it on the table. Bankotsu stared at the food. There was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, scrambled eggs, toast, bread with butter, omelets, rice and fish, orange juice, cereal, chocolate chip cookies, danish, cinnamon rolls, yogurt, bagels, pancakes, muffins, and other delicious looking foods to Bankotsu.

" Good morning Bankotsu," Kagome said while smiling.

"Kagome, did you make all this?" Bankotsu asked her. His eyes never leaving the food. Kagome nodded. "Its all for you." Bankotsu looked at her this time. "Really, aren't you going to have some?" "{I already had my breakfast Bankotsu, I cooked all this for you," Kagome replied.

Bankotsu pulled out one of the chairs and started eating. He ate with his hands. Kagome shook her head. "Some people have no manners."Bankotsu and Kagome sat in the living room on a couch.

* * *

"Kagome, you promised me we would have some fun today. What are we going to do?" Bankotsu asked Kagome. "Well I thought I would take you to see my time," Kagome answered. Bankotsu widened his eyes. "Okay, I'll go." Kagome laughed. "I'm glad to see you all excited. Let's go right now.

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu walked on the street together. Bankotsu looked amazed. He looked at all the tall buildings and the cars passing by. "Where are we going Kagome?" he asked anxiously. "The park," Kagome answered him.

"A park?"

" Yes. Before going to the park, we have to get your clothes changed. We are going to the mall right now."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Bankotsu can't you see that no one is dressed like that."

"No…"

"I know your lying. Its okay really. I just want you to blend in."

"Well if you're so sure, then okay."

"Good. Lets go to the mall.

* * *

"Bankotsu here, try on this," Kagome dais while throwing him some clothes on the door of his dressing room. "Okay," he replied. A few minutes later, Bankotsu came out wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt. Kagome gaped at him. Bankotsu smirked. "I take it you like." Kagome blushed. "Let's pay for it."

"Are you hungry Bankotsu?" Kagome asked him when they finished paying. "I'm starved," Bankotsu answered her. "I think we should go to a restaurant," Kagome suggested. "Okay," Bankotsu agreed.

Bankotsu and Kagome were in the restaurant. They sat across from each other. A waitress came over to their table. "Hell, may I take your order?" the waitress asked. "I'll have some fish with rice and salad," Kagome told her. "Fish with rice and salad," the waitress repeated while writing it down. She looked up. "Your drink?" "I'll have some coke please," Kagome answered. When the waitress finished writing that down, she turned to Bankotsu. " What will you have?" "Same thing as Kagome," Bankotsu told her. Then he thought for a moment. "No soda. I'll have water instead."

Of course." the waitress smiled. "So you two are on a date?"

Bankotsu and Kagome looked at each other. They blushed. "You make a lovely couple," she went on. Bankotsu coughed. "Um, we're just friends."

Kagome nodded. The waitress looked apologetic. "Oh I'm sorry. I will be right back with your order."

The waitress left.

Kagome and Bankotsu stared into each others eyes until the waitress appeared with their food. "Here you go," she said while setting the food down. They broke their gaze and looked at the waitress. "Thank you," Kagome said to the waitress. She smiled and left.

Bankotsu and Kagome ate in silence. Bankotsu began the conversation. "It was kind of stupid of the waitress to think we were a couple, right. "Right," Kagome agreed. Bankotsu nodded. "We might not be a couple, but we are friends," Bankotsu said to Kagome. " That's right too." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," said a voice. Kagome looked to her right and widened her eyes. "Its you guys. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri." Kagome stood up.

"And Hojo," Eri added.

Kagome gasped. "Hojo?"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you once again kittyb78 for helping me with this chapter_

_Also thanks to Koga's older woman with your idea of hojo and Kagome's friends running into Bankotsu and Kagome_

_I will update Kagome's time part 3 on Friday_


	10. Kagome's Time Part Three

Secret Friends

Chapter Ten

Kagome's Time Part Three

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo. We have a problem," Inuyasha started.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked .

"And where is Kagome?" Shippo questioned.

"I was just getting to that. Bankotsu took Kagome."

"Bankotsu took Kagome," Miroku said in worry.

"How did this happen?" Sango asked.

"I took Kagome to the river and Bankotsu came out of no where and took Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"Then what are we waiting for. Hurry and find Kagome," Shippo whined.

"Lets go," Inuyasha said.

He ran out with Shippo on his shoulder and Sango with Miroku on Kirrara.

…

"Yea. He's here too," Eri said.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here Kagome."

Kagome looked behind Eri. There stood Hojo. "Hojo. What are you doing her?" Kagome asked. Hojo smiled. "Well me, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were in the mall shopping when we got hungry and decided to eat. I guess we just met you here. What a coincidence," Hojo answered.

"Yea. A coincidence," Kagome muttered. She didn't want anyone meeting Bankotsu. This was what Kagome was worried about. Her friends were very nosy. They would want to know everything about him. And how would Bankotsu answer. He barely knew anything about her ear.

"Hey Kagome. Who is he?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome stiffened. _Oh no. This was what I was worried about_.

"This is Bankotsu," Kagome answered.

"Ooh," Yuka giggled.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Eri asked.

"No," Kagome said.

"Yes," Bankotsu said at the exact same time as Kagome said no.

Ayumi looked confused. "Well… Which one is it.?"

"Yes or no?" Yuka asked.

Kagome looked over at Bankotsu.

"Yes," he answered.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi giggled like school girls.

"Boyfriend?" Hojo asked.

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri walked over to Bankotsu. "He sure is cute," Eri said. "Yea," Yuka agreed. "Very," Ayumi also agreed. "Wow Kagome, your so lucky," Eri commented. Kagome and blushed. "I am," Bankotsu told them. Kagome turned even redder.

"Here is your drinks." Kagome looked to see the waitress coming with their drinks. "Thank you," Kagome said to the waitress. "I wanted to apologize once again for thinking that you two were a couple," the waitress told her and Bankotsu while setting the drinks down on their table. She smiled at them.

"Wait, I thought you two were a couple," Hojo said.

"We are," Bankotsu told them.

"Then why did you tell me you were just friends?" the waitress asked.

" Um…maybe you must have not heard right," Bankotsu suggested.

"No. I'm pretty sure I did. You were both acting strange about it," the waitress replied.

"We decided to be a couple after you left," Kagome said quickly.

The waitress raised her eyebrow. Then she sighed. "Oh. Well that explains it. Good-bye."

Kagome watched her leave. "So you to are just a recent couple," Yuka pointed out. Bankotsu looked at Kagome. As soon as Kagome saw him looking at her, she looked down. "Yes," Bankotsu answered.

Than Kagome's friends began asking Bankotsu a lot of questions.

"What do you think of Kagome so far?"

"How did you to meet?"

"What do you think is the best thing about Kagome?"

"Will you stay together forever?"

"Where do you live?"

"This is exactly what I was worried about," Kagome whispered to herself.

"When do you think they will stop asking him questions?" Hojo asked Kagome

"I really don't know," Kagome answered him, slightly shaking her head.


End file.
